


McGoro

by Anonymous



Series: McDonald's Sex Club [1]
Category: Persona 5, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald (Cartoon)
Genre: A notch in the McBedpost, M/M, definitely not crack this is so fucking serious, god you want to read this sooooo fucking bad, oooohhhh you do oh you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After an exhausting day, Goro returns to the place he feels most at home in this chaotic world - the local McDonald's.But this restaurant doesn't seem like the rest.And well, they don't serve food, but they sure do eat.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Ronald McDonald
Series: McDonald's Sex Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061108
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	McGoro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fret/gifts).



> I am literally not even a little bit sorry. Shout out to fiona and dion for proofreading this transcendent piece of art.
> 
> NOW with a very exciting reading by youtube channel Goronald Number One Fan, which you can find in three parts ([part one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zK5IXxOZjoY&t), [part two](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfRfCRcgSRc&t), [part three](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCxgfw0sdBA))! Wow! I love the world this is completely unironic why and how has this made my life better

Goro is really hungry one day after coming back from the metaverse.  _ Ohhh, man.  _ He thinks.  _ I could really use a McDonalds burger. _

As he walks in, Goro notices that the McDonalds is completely empty; and instead of chairs and booths and seats, there are beds, decked out with velvet sheets. The detective part of his brain is suspicious,  but the hungry part of his brain wins out in the end, and he walks into the McDonalds.

He walks up to the counter and goes “Hi! I’m the famous detective prince Goro Akechi. I would like a burger, please and thank you! JUST KIDDING. I don't say please OR thank you. Now hurry the fuck up.”

Goro is immediately disemboweled by underpaid service workers. 

Or so I wish.

Although Goro had thought that the restaurant was empty, and he was speaking to no one, somehow a beautiful and incredibly sexy man appeared in front of the counter. He had lush, red curly hair that Goro wanted to sink his fingers into, and though Goro couldn’t see his shoes he was sure that they were sexy as hell. Suddenly, Goro forgets what food he was going to order. Now, he’s hungry for something else.

“Why hello there, dear customer ~” The beautiful man says, his voice deep and sensual. “What would you like to eat?”

“Your ass.”

That wasn't what he'd come in here for, but now, he wanted to come in a different way. Ronald steps over the counter and pulls Goro in between his sexy, meaty thighs.

“Well, my ass is the highest quality thing on the menu, my dear customer. You’re gonna have to work hard for that.”

Goro swoons, falling into the sexy clown’s arms.

“Anything for you, daddy.” He gasps.

Ronald says  _ kay _ or something, but Goro isn't listening; the sound of blood rushing through his ears has blocked out the entire world. Now Ronald McDonald is walking Goro backwards towards one of the silky velvet beds.  _ This is the McDonald’s sex club,  _ Goro realizes.

Goros knees hit the back of the bed and he falls onto the velvet silky sheets. They smell like oil, bad hygiene, and America. Goro would be disgusted, but Ronald is too sexy for him to care. Ronald climbs on top of him and, in his head, tells him how sexy he thinks he is. 

“I heard you ordered the most important thing on the menu, baby girl.” Ronald says, his breath falling hot on Goro’s cheek.

“I sure fuckin’ did- Please, let me have it.”

“Okay.” Ronald nods slowly. 

Goro begins to lick Ronald’s ass, causing the latter to moan loudly, among other indescribable clown sex noises. 

“Mmm~ Get the McChicken for 20 cents off on Tuesdays~” He manages to say between moans. Goro is also moaning, but his face is in Ronald’s ass; no one can hear it.

“PLEASE let me taste more of you... All I want for Christmas is the taste of your sweat on my tongue.”

Ronald thinks to himself for a brief moment. 

_ Maybe I should hire this sexy twink. _

“Hmm.. I guess.” Ronald drawls. “Only if you sell your soul to the Ronald McDonald Corporation though.” 

Goro nods enthusiastically. “YES!” He says. “Let me be your slave! I'll do anything you want! I'll be your little pogchamp!”

“Okay…” Ronald says. “Taste more then, bitch.” 

Goro turns around and pins Ronald to the greasy, velvet, oily sheets.

“Dick time.”

Goro starts to eat it-- _ literally.  _ He uses his teeth. Ronald is howling in pain, but also, pleasure. Goro sighs in content. No one can hear it, just like everything else in this god-forsaken fic, because the dumb bitch has dick in his mouth. It tastes strongly of oil (just like this fic) and french fries.

Ronald lets out one more loud moan before he comes. Goro swallows because he's hungry--that  _ is _ what he came here for, after all. It tastes like oil, but there's a lingering taste of the McChicken. The very same McChicken that’s 20 cents off on Tuesdays. 

“Yu-yum... Ronald, you taste so good!” Goro whines.

“Fuck yeah I do, little bitch. Now you’re my slave for life. Your shift starts at 5 AM tomorrow.”

Goro moans at the sound of Ronald’s deep, commanding voice. 

“Whatever you say, daddy~”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> god you wish you were goro so bad
> 
> and god do you want to join the [goronald discord server](https://discord.gg/WnGf3TyJdR)


End file.
